


Prism

by valkyrific (Lunakore)



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, additional characters may appear and will be tagged accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakore/pseuds/valkyrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colors of the rainbow are always present, and Makoto and Haru reflect all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

_Red._

 

 

A flurry of red hair entered their lives during middle school and never left.

 

Haru had never been one for competition and preferred to swim for the feeling of being free in the water, but when Rin had challenged Haru to a race, Makoto saw a flash of something new and exciting in Haru’s eyes.

 

A sight of adrenaline.  A sight that made Makoto gasp with anticipation once the two swimmers propelled forward into the crystal clear depths of the pool.

 

A sight that Makoto had never seen before.

 

A flash of determination entered Haru’s eyes during middle school and never left.


	2. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's nothing more satisfying than sitting in a private school writing gay fanfiction.

_Orange._

 

 

A sunset painted across the sky as a certain raven haired swimmer stared a little less platonically than socially acceptable at his companion as they walked home, adjacent to the ocean.

 

Makoto was rambling on about his day as usual while Haru replied with one word answers and curt nods. He had always tried to listen to what his best friend was saying, but somehow he always ended up spacing out and staring at Makoto with widen blue eyes and a slightly opened mouth. It was times like this that Haru realized the things about himself and Makoto he had been pushing away unintentionally.

 

Like the acne scars on Makoto's nose you had to be this close to see. Or his Adam's apple that bounced and moved every time he laughed about something, not that Haru ever listened enough to know what it was.

 

Or the blush that dusted across Haru's cheeks whenever Makoto called him by the nickname he used to despise but later put under the list of things he only allowed Makoto to do.

 

The blush that resembled the sunset that painted across the sky as the two swimmers walked home, only lacking a tinge of orange.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic after 3 months of being a member here on AO3. I apologize if this is really shitty and/or if this has already been done.


End file.
